


The Sole Human

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: College, Come Inflation, F/M, Furry, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Ashley Simon is the lone human in a dorm full of anthro animals. She needs to take shower and try to make it back to her room without ending up as someone's new sex toy. Does she make it?(Spoiler alert: she doesn't)





	The Sole Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Class Cum Dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075975) by [Sinfulnature1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123). 



> So, like all my RP works, this is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, mind the tags.
> 
> I have a bunch of logs that I've never posted, so I'm going to try to work my way through them slowly. The ----- are because a post apparently got lost somewhere and I couldn't remember what went there, but you can more or less imagine what occurred pretty easily.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ashley Simon had ended up in an all anthro males dorm somehow at the start of college, having been put in a room at the end of one of the floors. Ashley wasn't used to anthros or their culture, taking in their smells and their nudity every day was something out of this world for her. The large beasts scared her and the lewd smirks and comments that were whispered about her made her feel like an object to them all.

Sneaking out of her room one evening she made her way down to the community bathroom, making sure the coast was clear once inside, she slipped out of her clothing and hung them outside, her naked body stepping into the large shower room as she turned on several showers, letting the hot air create a heavy steam, making it hard to see as she started to wash herself off.

Danny Dreggs walked into the shower that night with the intention of simply taking a shower and then heading back to his room to jack off to the video feed one of his buddies had put up in the Ashley's room. There were nights when all of the guys simply gathered in one of the rooms furthest from Ashley and jerked off together, sharing stories of all the ways they wanted to do her, of all the things that human women were good for.

Yawning silently, Danny reached down and massaged his cock, the massive member already thickening at the thought of their new dorm-mate. To say that he was surprised to see her clothes hanging over one of the stalls was an understatement. Danny licked his lips and crept up to the stall. He quietly pulled the curtain aside and stepped in behind her. He stood there, staring at her back, stroking his large cock at the sight of that pert ass.

Ashley stood in the shower, the thick steam making it somewhat hard to see as she let the hot water run over her body, it was late enough that she didn't think much of hanging her panties, bra and other clothing outside of her bathroom stall as she showered. She had little idea that the males on the dorm floor wanted nothing more than to make her a quivering cock receptacle and had no idea that her lounging around naked or in her panties while in her room was giving the men on the floor a wonderful show.

Ashley stood facing the wall, hearing a shower curtain open she assumed it was another person coming in to use another shower, unaware of the massive beast lurking behind her, his eyes fixed on her perky ass, his cock growing stiff, and his mind going blank aside from lustful and perverted thoughts.

Danny had planned to just jerk off, really he had. He had planned to stroke himself long enough to blow his load all over the shower walls or, if he was feeling particularly bold, all over the girl's back, making sure to spray her hair with the gunk too. But now... now that he was seeing that ass up close and personal... Well, Danny couldn't be blamed for how he reacted. He couldn't be blamed for suddenly rushing forward and using one hand to shove her against the wall and the other to force the head of his too thick cock into her too tight cunt. He couldn't be blamed for not thinking about prep or for not even considering a condom.

"Shiiit, I fucking knew you'd be perfect for this. God, gotta remember to send the dean a fucking gift basket for sending you here," he muttered as he began to hammer to tight slot.

Ashley was paying no attention to the hulking stud that was staring down her backside, that massive equine cock ready to go, his hefty sac ready to pumps its contents into her. Without any warning she felt the massive hand shove her against the wall as his enormous frame pinned her in, followed quickly by that enormous equine shaft plunging between her legs and into her tight human cunt, spreading her wide open as she let out a loud squeal, her legs squirming and body fighting as the large equine penetrated her tight human folds, spreading her wide open around his rigid horse cock, "Ah! Ghhghgg....no!" she squealed out, feeling the equine start to hammer away lewdly at her warm human folds, enjoying her warmth and tightness.

Danny let out a long moan. Now that she was on his dick, there wasn't much need to hold her down. Instead, he grabbed both of her arms and pulled them back like reins, allowing those massive jugs to bounce about freely. The fact that he could see them at all in all of this fog was just another reason why anthros were superiors.

"Are those things even real, bitch? Or did you get your parents to pump those things full of silicone so that everyone would know that they're no different than regular fucktoys, huh?" he laughed out as he fucked her, already spurting cupfulls of precum into her pussy. Each thrust hammered against her cervix, the tight slot doing its very best to keep him out for just a little bit longer.

Ashley couldn't fight too much longer, the massive cock in her tight human slit holding her on to him tightly as she felt his large hands grip her arms and pull them back as he began to drilling that massive flared horse cock into her young warm hole, "Get out! Stop! Please, I don't like this!" she moaned, her small body bouncing back and forth, her plump tits jiggling freely as the equine pumped away at her tight pussy, his hefty sac swinging between his legs, the two massive orbs pumps copious amounts of his pre into her waiting and vulnerable pussy, "Stop! No more please! I beg you!" she said trying to squirm her body free, doing little more than wiggling her backside for him as he continued to plow her tight college pussy, her cervix doing the best it could to stop the equine from invading her any further.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It seemed as if fucking this girl got better and better by the moment, the human bitch grinding her ass against him, her cunt gripping him tighter and tighter, convulsing around his cock. Unable to hold himself back, he shoved her down to the ground. Despite that action putting some distance between them, his horse cock, nearly two feet long, was still inside her, the flared tip too swollen at this point for him to have pulled out even if he'd wanted to. He hadn't been this hard since he was a teenager!

He dropped down on top of her, driving his full length into her too fast and too hard for her cervix to hold up against it. He let out a long groan, a sharp spurt of precum shooting into her at his pleasure. "So fucking perfect. Can't wait to tell everyone about our new cum rag. Hope you're fucking ready, cause I don't think I'm gonna be able to pull out of you," he said.

Ashley groaned and screamed, the lewd slapping noises of their fucking filling the shower stall around them as she felt the enormous beast pick her up and push her to the ground, his flared horse cock still buried deep inside her as he pounced on her once again, his massive frame pinning her down as she felt his thick equine shaft slam back into her with quickness and an enormous amount of power, feeling as he slammed past her cervix and into her fertile womb, hilting inside of her as she felt his cock throb, unloading some of his thick pre inside of her as she screamed, "N....no! Please don't! Not inside of me! I don't want horse seed in me!" she gaspsed out, feeling him groan and start to go at her once more with his fat equine member.

Danny mounted her like a bitch and pressed her face into the dirty tile flooring. "Ugh, fuck. Bit too late for that, Ashley. God, I hope I'm the only one that knocks you up today. Can't fucking wait to see you big with my kids. Ahhh...could spend the rest of my life in your worthless cunt. Wonder if my teachers would let me bring you to class with me to warm my dick? Shit, I'm gonna-" he couldn't even finish his thought before he felt his balls tightening up, the massive cum sacs practically vibrating in their haste to unload as much of their thick virile cream into the poor dumpster.

Like many anthros, at least those of Danny's size, his seed was massive. His sperm, essentially small tadpoles numbering in the hundreds rather than millions, surged from his cock right into Ashley's womb. The numbers were so few because it really only took a couple of them to impregnate someone. As it was, she would likely end up with multiples from his sperm alone. "Take it ALL, you little whore. This is where you belong, on your knees taking jizz from real men like us!"

Ashley screamed and cried out, her face pushed against the wet dirty tile as the massive equine plowed her from behind, his cock lewdly slipping in and out of her tight human cunt, her body rocking and bouncing back and forth on his cock as he rammed her over and over, his climax growing closer and closer until she heard his sentence cut off, his cock slamming back into her as he let out a lewd grunt, "No no no! Oh God no!" she screamed as she felt that cock throb hard inside her, his hefty sac tightening up as he began to unload inside of her fertile womb, his thick spurts of horse jizz filling her small hole as she sat there, her eyes wide and mouth hanging out, sitting in shock and surprise as she felt the thick spunk pumping into her, feeling his warmth fill her with each throb, feeling him hold his cock deep inside her until his climax finished, her womb and pussy full of his thick, white equine jizz.

Danny knelt there for a full five minutes, the water now having run cold as he waited for his balls to finish unloading inside of her. The heavy fog was finally starting to fade leaving Ashley's body, cum bloated and lightly bruised, clearly visible even to human eyes. Danny stood up slowly, stretching his arms up. The slight pull on his slowly softening cock made him look down. The worthless slut was still on his cock, the flared tip likely lodged in her womb due to it's thickness.

Now that he was standing, her body was half off the ground because of it. He rolled his eyes at that, muttering about how badly she much love his dick to be unwilling to let it go even soft. It would take another minute or two for his cock to soften enough for him to actually be released from the cum bucket, so he took the time to leave the stall and brush his teeth in the sink, dragging her body in between his legs. By the time he finished, his cock had softened enough to finally plop out of her, causing her to fall to the ground and Danny to laugh as he stepped around her and left her alone.

Ashley lay there panting and groaning, feeling the stallion unload the last of his hefty sac into her womb, her body bloated with seed and slightly bruised from the experience, her small body exhausted and used as she lay there, waiting for the stallions member to soften, though even as he grew soft, his thick flared member was lodged deep within her. Having to wait several more minutes she felt him get up and drag her along with her as she screamed and stumbled, trying to get free as he went about his other tasks. Soon enough his cock slipped free of her womb, letting out a small squeal as she felt his cock slide out of her as she hit the ground, a massive stream of his spunk spewing out from between her legs and pooling on the floor.

Watching him walk around her and leave, she sat up and slowly walked back to her stall to grab her clothing, only to find that it had been taken. "Fuck....how will I make it back." she said as she tried to sneak out of the showers without being detected, stepping out of the community shower and into the hallway she tried to take quick steps, but the cock she had just taken made it difficult. "That beast surely alerted everyone that I'm naked and roaming around." she thought to herself as she began to pass dorm rooms, her body naked, with her cum filled pussy still dripping equine spunk.

Danny certainly had. He'd used his head start to send out a mass text to all of his buddies (who likely had forwarded it to all of their buddies) saying, "human fucksleeve left in the bathroom. Already wrecked. Now available for 24/7 use. Make sure to share tho."

Mike, who stayed in the room closest to the bathroom, was rolling out of his bed before he'd even finished reading the text. Human cum dumpsters were always a treat, though definitely a rarity. He opened his room door just in time to see Ashley, fully naked and jizz leaking down her legs, trying to sneak back into her room. There was no way he'd be able to get any use out of her if the other guys, with larger cocks than his, got to her first. So Mike did the only thing he could do: Reach out just as she was passing and grab her by the hair, yanking her down to stuff his cock into her mouth before she'd had enough time to make too much noise. He pulled her into her room and shut the door. Placing both paws on the back of her head, the brown-furred husky worked his cock deeper and deeper into her throat.

Ashley hadn't made it very far down the hall before she heard a door from one of the dorm rooms swing open, she had little time to react, catching only a glimpse of the male as he gripped her hair and pulled her downward, her small eep was quickly silenced as the husky stuffed his thick member into her mouth, her small eep turned into soft moans and grunts as he stuffed her mouth with his needy cock, dragging her into his dimly lit dorm room and shutting the door.

With her pulled into the room she felt him go to town, his hands moving down to her head as he began to thrust his cock into her mouth. Though he wasn't as massive as the equine, his cock was still thick and spread her lips wide open as he buried his red cock into her mouth and throat, his hands working her head as she let out screams and moans, her hands pushing on his hips to get free as he plunged his cock into her throat, her moans doing nothing more than vibrating his dick.

She was even better than Mike had been expecting. Though whether that was simply because he was currently using a hole that hadn't been run though by the whole building yet remained to be seen. He sat down on his bed and then lay back, using his hands to hold her head in place while rutted up into her throat. Every little movement and sound seemed as if designed to work his cock and milk cup after cup of his precum out of him.

"Fuck... I knew all human women were whores but... how is your throat even still this tight? Would have thought you'd at least been spending your time drinking from human dicks or something. Guess they're just too thin or something. Fuck...maybe I should just tell everyone that you managed to get away? I could probably tie you up in my closet and just USE you every day after classes...shit, just let you warm my dick as I sleep..."

Ashley groaned more, the vibrations running down his shaft as he pulled her deeper into his room, now sitting on the edge of his dorm bed and then laying back, his hands still gripping her head tightly as he forced her head downward into his thrusting hips, his cock pummeling her throat as she let out lewd slurping noises, drool running down her chin as his cock slipped out and then plunged back in, her eyes rolling back a bit as the horny husky used her tight human mouth to service himself. She had been trying to push away but his grip was too tight and the cock plunging into her throat every few seconds created a quite large distraction, making it hard to get away.

There was suddenly a thumping at the door. "Hey, Mikey! I heard Danny went and fucked that human cum bag from room 419! First guy to get to her gets dibs on her asshole! Come on!" someone shouted from outside the room.

Mike froze with Ashley shoved down to his pubes. He didn't want to share her yet! He stood up and went back over to the door, once again dragging the poor girl along with him. He looked down at his fuck toy. "You better be quiet unless you want to end up trussed up in the mess hall living off cum for the rest of your life," he hissed at her before opening the door. He angled himself to keep his lower half out of sight, though couldn't quiet stop himself from gripping her hair and bobbing her head up and down on his cock, her slobbering just barely audible.

Ashley heard the thumping on the door as she felt the male freeze, his body locking up and holding her head tightly against his crotch, his cock buried down her throat as she let out muffled moans of protest. Feeling him stand up and drag her along she looked up at him as he hissed at her, his cock still planted firmly in her mouth, using one hand to open the door slightly, and the other to keep a tight grip on her head, still pushing and thrusting his cock into her mouth, the wet slurps and sucking noises just barely able to be heard as he opened the door for his friends. Trying to stay silent she let her head bob back and forth on his rigid member, drool and pre now dripping off her chin as he face fucked her while talking to the other guys on the door floor. In the darkness she tried to place a hand on his leg but instead grabbed his hefty sac, playing with it for a few moments.

Mike's eyes nearly rolled back and he grunted sharply. "You okay, man?" the wolf on the other side of the door asked. He sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow.

Mike just offered him a sheepish laugh. "Sorry. Met this pretty fox on a dating website. Just... fuck... having some fun with her," he said.

Johnny, the wolf, laughed at that, clamping his friend hard on the shoulder. "Yeah, man, I get you. You sure you don't want to help look for the fuck sleeve?" Mike shook his head quickly. "Nope. Just want to drop this load and go to bed. Just gonna...fuck, sorry! Gotta cum..." Mike threw his head back as he moaned. He pressed her against the door, closing it in the process and rammed her against it, her head bouncing between the door and his groin with each hard thrust. It wasn't long before he too was unloading inside of Ashley. Johnny laughed from the other side of the door. "Well, have fun with that!" he called out, barely heard over Mike's moans and Ashley's slurping.

Ashley could hear his moans of pleasure, knowing he was growing close she closed her eyes, trying to get his cock free of her mouth, though soon enough she felt him slam the door shut with her head, pinning it against the wood and his crotch as he pumping his cock wildly in and out of his mouth for a few more moments, that heavy sac bouncing against her chin as she felt him plunge his thick member down her throat one last time, a small muffled scream erupting from her as she felt his heavy sac tighten as it rested against her chin, the males warm seed soon enough was pumping into her mouth and down her throat. Rolling her eyes back she could do little more than sit there and take it, his spunk much thicker that the equines, almost like glue, sticking to her throat and sitting heavy in her mouth.

Mike was still rutting into her mouth. He was paying so little attention to the fact the it was an actual person on his cock and not some gel sleeve that he didn't think twice about forcing his knot into her mouth, forcing her cheeks to bulge with it and locking her in place on his dick as continued to spew his seed. He closed he eyes and slowly sat down and then lay down on the floor, nearly exhausted. He then rolled over onto his stomach, leaving Ashley pinned under him.

He rolled his hips a couple times, working out the last few spurts of come. And then he passed out. He fell asleep right on top of her, his knot still swollen in her mouth because his cock, assuming it was locked in a tight cunt, wanted to make sure the bitch was going to be carrying his children. Fortunately for Ashley, once out, Mike was dead to the world and could easily be moved. Unfortunately for Ashley, no amount of tugging would get that knot out of her mouth for another ten minutes.

Ashley let out muffled grunts and general muffled protests as he continued to pump his cock into her mouth, forcing his thick spunk down her throat in large globs and ropes, finally forcing his enormous knot into her mouth wet a lewd slurping noise, locking it in place as he dumped the last of his seed into her mouth, sitting down slowly and then laying down to fall asleep. As he rolled over she found herself pinned under him, his knotted cock still trapped in her mouth as she screamed and tried to get free, though he was out cold, his musky cock and heavy sac resting against her face.

Trying and struggling she eventually felt his knot deflate enough to pull free, the last of his spunk spewing out. Gasping to herself she sat up and looked around the dark room. Standing up she rummaged through his clothes drawer, looking for something to cover up with, finding another girls panties in the drawer with the words "PRO ANAL" written large on the back.

"Fuck....these will have to do." she said as she slipped them on, a large cum stain appearing in the crotch from the equine seed as she stood up and slipped out of the room, making her way back down the hall, walking past the elevators and several more dorms room doors.


End file.
